Snow Sisters
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: Caitlin Snow has a younger sister named Callie Snow, who lives in New York, after Callie left Central City she swore she'd never return but after getting a phone call from their mother about Caitlin having Frost powers. Now She's back in a place she swore she'd never return too and is apart of Team Flash, who might just have powers of her own. eventual Snowbarry and other couples
1. Back To Central City

Callie Snow walked off the airplane that took her from Manhattan New York to Central City , a place she swore she wouldn't return and hadn't since the day after she graduated from high school three years ago , and if it wasn't for the strange phone call or rather voice message she got from her mother she'd still be in New York, still living the life she always wanted.

But if her mother of all people called her hoping she would come home because something was going on with Caitlin.

That's all it took was for her, to hear something was wrong with her older sister or that she was in trouble her mother wasn't clear on what was going on with Caitlin but thats all it took to make Callie return home.

Although it did upset her that Caitlin herself didn't call her for help or to tell her something was wrong, but of course she wouldn't Caitlin wanted her young sister to live a happy, normal life in New York , going to Julliard just like Callie dreamed of her whole life , she wouldn't want to take Callie away from the life she built there.

As Callie got into the Uber requesting to go too S.T.A.R Labs and ignored the jugdemental look the driver gave her, just because Callie had been away doesn't mean she didn't know what happens here, that she doesn't know what or who her sister works with.

As the Uber pulled up in front of S.T.A.R Labs, the young girl paid the driver and grabbed her suitcases and walked up too the doors, took a deep breath and smiled as she walked in.

"Damn, you guys need better security systems up in here" Callie said smirking, leaning against a doorway.

A bunch of shocked and confused faces looks came across the entire room , expect for two.

"Callie?" Caitlin said as she walked over as fast as she could in heels and gave her young sister a hug "What are you doing here?, Shouldn't you be in New York"

"Can't a girl visit her big sister?" Callie replied she wasn't going to blurt out that something was wrong with Caitlin, in front of the older girls co workers/friends, since she didn't know if they knew or not.

"Of course, it's just I always visit you" The older sister pointed out, it was true Caitlin had last visited after Ronnie died the second time and stayed with the younger sister for a good two months.

"Um, I hate to break this up but Cait whose this?" Barry asked unsure of what was happening.

"Right, sorry, guys this is my little sister Callie Snow, Callie this is everyone, Barry, Wally , Jesse, Harry, Iris and Joe, and well you know Cisco" Caitlin introduced her to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all" The younger Snow sister said as she made her way over to Cisco " Hey Cisco, Cait told me about your brother, I'm so sorry" Callie gave him a hug.

This confused everyone even more, Caitlin had a sister, whom none of them expect Cisco have heard of.

"We didn't know you had a sister, Caitlin" Iris said, but it was obvious they were sisters her at least related because they did look an awful lot alike, aside from Callie's dark brown hair.

"Aw, Caity I'm hurt, you don't talk about about me?" Callie said jokingly and playfully pouted.

"I guess no one has ever paid attention to the photos on my work station" Caitlin said pointing to where she usually works at and sure enough there were at least three different picture frames at her desk.

"Snow, why don't take the rest of the day off to spend some time with your sister and we'll call you if you're needed" Harry said.

"Okay perfect. that gives us time too get Callie settled into my apartment and everything but call me if anything big happens and Cal can help too" Caitlin smiles helping her sister with her suitcases.

"Wow I haven't seen her that happy in a while" Barry said as soon as the two Snow sisters were out of ear shot, "How come she never talked about having a sister"

"Caitlin talks about Callie with me all the time,I've met her a few times and even skype'd with her a few times after Ronnie's death both times so she'd know how Caitlin was doing,maybe if you stopped asked more about her life instead of only thinking of your own and Iris's, you would've known" Cisco said taking the picture frames off Caitlin's desk and handing them to Barry.

One picture was of Caitlin and Callie, at what looked like the younger sister's high school graduation, the second frame was the two sister's in New York at some broadway show, the last photo was just of Callie who looked all dressed up as a in a dance uniform, holding a beautiful bouquet of pink roses,

"Callie goes too Julliard, she's a dancer slash actress in training" Cisco said explaining the last photo.

"How come she's never visited or Cait visited her? Until now I mean" Barry asked still confused.

"Those last two pictures were after Ronnie died the second time, and you didn't talk to her for six months, she spent a good two months in New York, but Caitlin says it's too dangerous for her sister to be here, so my guess while she seems really happy Callie's here she may not like the idea of her sister being in a place crawling in meta humans" Cisco explained to them, which was true, it wasn't just Callie who didn't want to return but Caitlin didn't want her to return to Central City either, he wonder what kind of dangers this could put the younger girl in.

 **A/N-So I really need a beta, for this I have learning disabilities, so my stories/chapters may sometimes be a bit messy.**

 **I'm also thinking about writing a supergirl fanfic with Kara having a full blooded sister that she shared a pod with who was a baby like Kal El that Kara was sent to protect both.**

 **What do you guys think?, of the idea and this story..**

 **This will be Snowbarry and some Callie/Jesse Quick (Rather it's friendship or more) Jesse is my second female character so I have to include her.**

 **Sorry for the small bit of Iris bashing...This season is just pissing me off, it's like Iris's life is the only one that matters, or is that just me, but I do love Iris and don't want her to die, I hate what they've done to her character, she used to be a blogger/journalist now she's just Barry's girlfriend and it's kinda sad.**


	2. Staying

**A/N- Thank You for all the follows and favorites, I'd love some reviews though, but I do love seeing how many follows I have so far, so thanks for the support so far.**

Callie knew it was coming, she knew that she was about to get a lecture from Caitlin about returning too Central City.

A place Caitlin didn't want her kid sister in, even if it was the place she grew up in, she didn't want to risk Callie getting hurt or worse Callie's life.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're really here?" Caitlin asked after they arrived at her apartment. " I'm happy too see you but it's too dangerous for you to be here Call"

"I got call from mother, she said something was wrong with you , she wouldn't tell me what but it worried me ,and since it was HER that called me, I thought it must be serious" Callie said trying to hold back tears " Are you sick or something?"

"Sit down this might take awhile to explain" Caitlin said sitting down on her couch.

Callie sat down as well, look at her older sister worrying, as Caitlin began to explain Barry creating Flashpoint and how everything changed , Cisco's brother dying, then finally telling her how she gained powers, cold powers, she explained all that the powers could do in including turning evil.

Callie stayed quiet for a while trying to process all that her sister told her , She knew Barry was the Flash and all but time travel ? Most importantly her sister had powers that could turn her evil?,

Now that was a lot to taken in , she couldn't imagine her older sister who took care of her as kids , who spent the whole winter working over time at a barley payable job just so Callie could have presents under the tree on Christmas morning when. Their mom decided they were too old for Christmas, Callie was only 12, could turn evil.

Caitlin could practicality hear the wheels turning in Callie's head.

"Cal, I'll be alright I've got these bracelet cuffs to stop me from using my powers , as long as I don't use my powers I won't turn evil, you're not going to lose me Baby sister" Caitlin said taking her sisters hand in hers. And giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm staying in Central City, though that way if you start to become evil , I'll bring you back" Callie said.

"No, Cal, you can't give up your life for me, you love living in New York " Caitlin said , she loved her sister and actually wanted her here but if she turned into killer frost and hurt Callie , she'd never forgive herself.

"You're my sister Cait, and I'd do anything for you even give up New York, besides I'm finished with Julliard, I was thinking about opening up a dance studio here in Central City, and becoming a dance teacher, it'll be great and a more realistic job, but I'm staying here, with you" Callie said she wasn't going to give up, just like Caitlin, Callie was stubborn and once she puts her mind to something no one can talk her out of it.

 **A/N-I still really need a beta if you are one or know one that does flash stories please send them my way.**

 **Also I've got another Snowbarry story coming soon, it'll take place pre season 2/beginning of season two, it'll probably posted sometime this next week.**

 **Oh and Yes I have decided to make Jesse and Callie a couple so in this story Jesse was never with Wally, I was gonna put Callie with Wally but decided against it… Next chapter things will get much more interesting**


	3. Flashpoint?

Barry couldn't help but think that maybe Callie was here from when he created Flashpoint, was it possible for a new life to appear? Diggle daughter turned into a son after flashpoint , so was it possible?

He wasn't the only one who was spectacle of her either, Iris, Joe and Harry were too.

Cisco didn't believe it because he's met her.

So the four decided to meet at the West household to discuss the 'Callie' situation.

"So I'm just gonna say it, Callie has to be created from flashpoint, Caitlin never spoke of a sister before and never had pictures on her desk before, they just suddenly appeared when Callie did it seemed like" Barry said

"Maybe she had a sister before flashpoint but died, like how Cisco's brother was alive before now he's not" Iris says thinking that had to be it.

"Maybe but we need to know if she's a meta or not, because she could've been here when the day particle accelerator exploded" Joe pointed out "If Caitlin has ice powers, she might share them same power and can turn evil"

"Wouldn't Caitlin know if she was there that day? Or if she had powers" Iris asks.

"Maybe , Maybe not" Harry speaks up for the first time " But Joe's right Callie could hold the same powers as Caitlin"

"I'm not sure about that, but you're right she could be a meta, there's a lot we need to know about her, I'm sure Caitlin will bring her to S.T.A.R Labs tomorrow so we'll try to find out more than" Barry said, he hoped she had no powers, if she did hopefully they weren't ice powers, one person with evil ice powers was enough.

All this was giving Barry a headache, what more could he have created or done with flashpoint.  
But one thought maybe Callie was the key to keep Killer Frost from coming out or if Killer Frost did maybe Callie could always get Caitlin back, his Caitlin.

 **A/N- Not The Best But oh well, so should Callie have powers if so what kind? , If she has them I want them to be original like ones they haven't seen before, Oh and I picture Caitlin's sister as Zoey Duetch instead of Danielle's real sister Kay. I don't know why, but if you want to picture Kay that's cool too, also sorry this is so short.**


End file.
